1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device with a protected rotatable image capture device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants, integrating image capture function have become popular. Image capture modules can be non-rotatable or rotatable.
Non-rotatable image capture modules do not provide self-capture and device-protection functions. The image capture module is easily fouled due to friction or touch during use.
Conventional rotatable image capture modules provide the self-capture capability, but still provide no protection against environmental foulness during use.